payback is fun and sexy
by chakira16
Summary: hinata caught naruto in the act of cheating on her with her best friend. heartbroken she turns to Gaara to get revenge and may find love on the way again. maybe getting revenge is sweet and more.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

*Hinata*

I was walking down the halls of Watercrest University looking for my boyfriend Naruto of 3 years.

I was too happy because I was pinning after Naruto for some years and in my sophomore year he asked me out.

I didn't know what to say, but my best friend Ten-Ten helped me out.

I was so grateful to have a great best friend like her because she truly got me like I got her.

I was the one who convinced her to confess to my cousin Neji and they been together as long as me and Naruto have been.

A couple of classmates told me they seen Naruto with Ten-Ten heading to the library.

I thanked them as I made my way there.

Many people were talking to me and I tried getting out of the conversation nicely, but that wasn't happening.

I didn't want to sound rude and thankfully I didn't because Gaara scared them off.

I thanked him and was about to leave, when I saw him with a crazy look in his eye.

He looked like he wanted to kill someone, so I asked him what was wrong.

Gaara said, "You'll see and he doesn't deserve you.

If you need somebody I'm here as he walked off leaving me confused."

That was strange and weird, but that was Gaara so I guess.

School was out and I needed to catch Naruto to tell him I wouldn't be able to go out with him tonight because I had to work tonight.

It was good that Ten-Ten was with him because then she could give me a ride home.

With my plan thought out, I went into the library.

I spotted them and was about to say hi, when I saw them kiss.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing and I didn't want to believe it, but it was happening before my very eyes.

I hid behind a huge book case and watched the scene before me. T

hey broke apart smiling at one another.

It was breaking my heart by every passing minute and I was hoping that this was a mistake.

Naruto pulled her close to him and was about to kiss her again, until Ten-Ten stopped him.

She said, "We can't keep doing this Naruto."

Naruto looked at her and said, "You always say that but you don't mean that baby as he attempted to kiss her again."

She stopped him once again and said, "I'm serious Naru.

You have to choose between me and Hinata.

I can't keep being the second woman anymore."

Naruto said, "Alright, but you have to break up with Neji."

Ten-Ten said, "Quit stalling I'll break up with Neji, when you break up with Hinata as she stormed off."

I waited till he was gone, before I left the library.

My mind was all jumbled up and confused.

I mean I caught my boyfriend kissing my best friend or should I say ex-boyfriend and ex-best friend.

That hurt and Gaara's words from earlier made me realize why he said what he said earlier.

He caught them in the act and tried to warn me.

The funny thing was that Naruto's best friend helped me out, but the sad thing was I was a fool.

How long was this going on?

How could they betray me and Neji?

I was heartbroken and so would Neji when he found out.

I mean what could Ten-Ten have that I didn't.

Ten-Ten was cute, but I was beautiful wasn't I.

She had shoulder length brown hair and pretty brown eyes.

She was slim and had an athletic body from always being in one sport or another.

A total tomboy she was and in a way I was too.

I had long blue hair that had streaks of purple in it that reached my waist.

My eyes were pale, but had a hint of lavender in them.

My body was gorgeous, but I was way too shy to flaunt it.

I wore baggy clothes to cover up my body and Naruto always wondered why I wouldn't get dressed up for him.

Maybe that was why he cheated on me with her, but I couldn't dwell on that.

I had to think of a way to get back at them both somehow.

If I confronted them, then they would both lie and Neji would just think I was lying to hurt him.

There had to be another way and a thought popped up in my head.

Maybe Gaara could help me or Temari.

He told me he would be there for me and Temari was like a sister to me, so I knew I could count on her.

I needed to hear both sides to see which idea would be better and then I would strike.

Ten-Ten and Naruto would regret for what they did and they wouldn't even know what hit them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*Naruto*

I didn't see my girlfriend Hinata at all after school let out and I asked some classmates if they seen her.

They told me she was looking for me a while ago and I nodded before leaving the school.

I didn't want to believe that Hinata caught me with Ten-Ten earlier, so I didn't.

I couldn't believe that Ten-Ten was starting to get clingy and acting like a bitch for real.

I'm so serious because she wasn't like this in the beginning.

In the beginning she was cool as hell and was on no bs.

I made it clear we were just friends with benefits and that was all.

She was all for it and we were secret sex buddies for about 6 months now.

I knew I was wrong because I was with Hinata, but you have to give me the benefit of the doubt.

Hinata was everything I was looking for in a girlfriend.

She was sexy, smart, classy, and was nice.

The problem was she was very shy and wore baggy clothes.

I used to think she would tease me wearing that horrid clothing, but I soon found out that was just her style.

She wasn't comfortable showing off her body and I definably couldn't get any.

Hinata had long silky blue hair with purple streaks that ran down her waist that I loved running my fingers in.

Her eyes were unique and different.

At first I was scared, but I soon got over it.

Everything about her was so right and I still don't see why I was messing with Ten-Ten.

I knew I was going to have to break things off with Ten-Ten.

She was simply not it anymore and I was getting bored of her.

She was acting like we were in a real relationship, when all it was just sex.

I couldn't take it anymore and the sooner I broke things off the better it will be.

Hinata didn't deserve this and I was going to be a better boyfriend to her.

She won't even know what hit her.

I couldn't wait till I saw her again.


	3. Chapter 3

Ten-Ten

Gosh I feel so stupid what was I thinking?

I know that Naruto won't break up with Hinata for me.

But I guess it's my fault for wanting to have something between us after I got those two together.

And now I want them to break up.

I went back to look for Neji and found him sitting next to a tree.

I quickly put a smile on my face and went over to him but when I got to him he didn't look happy to see me.

"Ten-Ten, we need to talk." Words that I never thought that I would ever hear from him.

"What is it Neji?" I sat next to him.

"I heard that someone saw you and Naruto together in the library kissing, is that true?"

"Of course not! He's a good friend but I would never do that to you. I love you." I said.

I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

Who could have told him about me and Naruto?

I couldn't think of anyone off the top of my head but I had to find out who it was.

I was in love with Neji but he wasn't that exciting at all at times.

Most of the time he won't even look if the two of us are on a date.

I can't stand how he talks about his family more than our relationship.

He just seems to no be interested in me or anything I do, or about us.

I do care about Neji but he was just so boring.

Naruto was not only exciting but he was sexy too.

I have fun when I'm with him but for us to fully enjoy time together I need to break up with Neji.

It might be a little hard on him but, I'm sure he would understand but I can't do it now.

I looked straight ahead and saw Naruto walking hand and hand with Naruto.

He was not going to break up with her no matter how many times I try he won't but, maybe I haven't tried hard enough.

She had a plan to get Naruto that she knew would not fail.


	4. Chapter 4

Gaara

I can't believe just how nieve is is when it comes Hinata and her obviously cheating boyfriend.

She deserved better and not scum like him.

Someone that would really love her.

The point was , she needed someone that was better than him.

"Hey Gaara! I need to talk to you."

I looked behind me and saw Hinata running up to me.

"I came to try and find you to ask you something."

"What?"

"What did you mean earlier when you said that I deserve better?"

I raised an eye brow. "I just meant that you could do better than him."

"I asked again, what do you mean?" She was getting angry with me at this point.

"Do I have to draw you a picture? WE both know that he is cheating on you and you can do better."

"Oh like be with someone like you?"

"I never said that I liked, you did I?"

She let out a sigh and just crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't have anything else to say.

"Look, I appreciate your concern but I can take care of myself."

"Just like how you took care of your best friend kissing your boyfriend?"

"How did you-that's none of your business."

I turned away from her and began to walk away.

"Let me know when you are ready to give up being heart-broken."

She needed to know that there is better out there for her.

"Gaara!"

I stopped walking but I didn't turn to look at her.

"I know what I'm doing. I know how to handle myself."'

"Of course you do." I said sarcasticly.

"I'm being serious, I will talk to Naruto and Ten-Ten."

"Then what? He tells you that he cheated on you and you two go back to being the happiest couple?"

"Why do you care about this in the first place? It has nothing to do with you!"

I turned around and walked closer to her. Her cheeks were already red and I haven't said a word yet.

"So you just want to be the victim and not get any help?"

"I didn't ask for your help!"

"Well I guess I'll be going now."

She grabbed my arm and I stopped dead in my tracks.

"I never said I didn't want your help."

"Fine I'll help you out,but it might cost you."

I smiled at her and she did the same to me.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto

So my mind is made up.

I'm going to break everything off with Ten-Ten.

Hinata is the girl that I truly love and for me to cheat on her with her best friend is something I'm always going to regret.

Yeah sure she doesn't dress like other girl and all she wears are baggy clothes but I could live with that.

I was going to tell Ten-Ten that I was done with all of this and that we need to act as if nothing happened between us.

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and called her. She picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Ten-Ten, we need to talk." my voice was serious and stern.

"Your the second guy to tell me that today."

"I don't care just listen to me, look, we need to quit this now. I love Hinata and what I'm doing with you just isn't fair to her."

"Like I care if I'm hurting her or not." she really sounded like she didn't care at all

"What?"

"I want you Naruto and I realized I made a mistake when I got you and Hinata together so I'm going to fix the mistake I made."

"I'm not going out with you Ten-Ten."

"That's not what you said when I was lying next to you in bed the other night. You told me hat you wanted to be with me."

"That was the biggest mistake I ever made. I want Hinata not you."

"So you're satisfied with not doing anything with her? You're satisfied with her not showing you anything? You're satisfied with just being board with her?"

"I'll wait as long as I have to for her. She's not a slut like you."

"Well this slut still has you wrapped around her finger. A a lot tighter than you know."

Then without another word she hug up.

She was right, I still has some type of attraction to her that I couldn't deny.

I've done so many thing with Ten-Ten that I never even done with Hinata.

Just the thought of all the things that I've done with her killed me on the inside.

I was a slut myself for not staying true to my girlfriend and sleeping with her best friend.

Damn! I need to find a way to fix all of this.

I have a feeling that I made a mistake that I can't fix and if I don't I will lose the girl that I truly love forever.


End file.
